


Candy

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Chocolate Bars, Laughter, M/M, Sharing, and he loves to take Benny’s food when he’s not looking, funny moments, good memories, plushtrap is a little stinker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Plushtrap and Benny share some chocolate.
Relationships: Plushtrap/The Crying Child
Kudos: 7





	Candy

They were eating chocolate together. Benny had bought it from the store down the street from his house, and he had been sharing it with Plushtrap.

The bunny gratefully took the half that his human friend offered him, quickly consuming it and swallowing before Benny even had the chance to have his own piece.

Plushtrap sneakily attempted to swipe another one from the counter in front of them, but he was too slow.

"Plushtrap, stop eating them so quick!" Benny said, trying to sound stern. "We don't have that much left."

The bunny withdrew his hand, licking Benny's piece instead.


End file.
